Weitere Persönlichkeiten
Irgendwann noch Grafiken (Gifs?) zu den nachreichen... Streiter des Güldenen thumb|leftMeister Harduwin ist der derzeitige Ordensmeister der Ordenskrieger des Güldenen. Sein Glauben an den Güldenen ist stärker, als man es von einem Mann seines Ranges erwarten würde, aber dennoch kann man mit ihm verhandeln... bis zu einem gewissen Grad. thumb|leftMeister Gerwald ist derzeit der erfahrenste Paladin des Ordens. Er ist sehr skeptisch gegenüber dem Erwählten, aktzeptiert aber die Wahl und gibt ihm sogar Klingenunterricht. Seine bevorzugte Waffe ist die Axt. Ausserdem kann er Waldrada nicht leiden. Von Meister Gerwald kann Gisulf etwas lernen. thumb|leftMeister Radobod ist ein Paladin, welcher sich gerne beweisen will. Er sieht auf Brun herab, weshalb es besonders hart für ihn ist, dass zunächst dieser erwählt werden sollte. Seine bevorzugte Waffe ist das Schwert. thumb|leftTankmar ist der Ausbilder und Offizier der einfachen Ordenskrieger. Er ist der Ziehvater von Brun und mit ihm freundschaftlich verbunden. Er bringt Brun im Laufe des Spiels mehrere Klingentechniken bei. Radulf ist ein sehr ängstlicher Ordenskrieger. Seine Mitstreiter schämen sich für ihn aufgrund seiner Eigenarten... Nach der Verteidigung der Ordensfeste findet man den geistig zerrütteten in der Taverne. Hugbert, ein Krieger des Ordens. Unsere Helden machen seine Bekanntschaft bei der Verteidigung der Ordensfeste, wo seine Nerven blank liegen und er dringend etwas Aufbau benötigt. Verletzter, ein Krieger des Ordens der bei der Verteidigung der Feste etwas angeschlagen wurde. Die Helden können versuchen, ihm zu helfen, auch wenn erste Hilfsversuche sich wenig erfolgreich zeigen. Sieht so aus als würde der nun (h)armlose Krieger eine besondere Medizin brauchen. (Hatte der Fasskrieger einen Namen?) Sonstige Ordensburgbewohner thumb|leftÜber den Wirt der Ordensfeste gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, ausser dass er einige Aufgaben für unsere Helden bereit hält. Zudem ist er das Objekt der Begierde von Erntrud. Erntrud, eine alternde kräuterkundige Dame. Ihr Herz gehört dem Wirt der Ordensfeste. Können unsere Helden ihr Gehör verschaffen? Die schwarze Rachna, eine eindrucksvolle Riesenspinne tief in den Gewölben unter der Festung. Eine größere Zahl namenloser Ordenskrieger. Der Schmied, der außerdem ein Geschäft für Ausrüstung betreibt. Hexen Dankrun,' '''eine eitle und von ihren Fähigkeiten sehr überzeugte Hexe. Leider rechtfertigt ihre Kompetenz ihr Verhalten. '''Walburga', eine alte Hexe die zuerst in Waldrada's Solo Szenario auftritt. Sie haust im Räuberwald. Wunna, eine weitere alte Hexe. Das Szenario der Begegnung mit ihr basiert auf dem Märchen Hänsel und Gretel. Leider ist Wunna, wie sich herausstellt, keine Verbündete und wird von Dankrun und Waldrada gemeinsam vernichtet. Tanka, die Oberhexe. Sie tritt zuerst in Waldrada's Solo Szenario auf. Später trifft man sie im hohen Norden als Wächterin über den Zugang zum Eisigen Horn. Auch Tanka erweist sich schlußendlich als Feind der Helden. Bewohner des Räuberwalds Der Räuberhauptmann, charmanter Anführer der Halsabschneider des Räuberwalds. Sein späteres Schicksal liegt ganz in den Händen (und Entscheidungen) der Helden. Zusammen mit seinem Gefolgsmann 'Der kleine Hans' bildet er eine Anspielung auf Robin Hood und dessen Gefährte Little John. Der kleine Hans, ein Gefolgsmann des Räuberhauptmanns und Gisulf in Rivalität und einem andauernden Besser-als-Du!-Wettstreit verbunden. Huwald vom Hügel, ein wenig sozial begabter Jäger. Er kommt im Lauf des Spiels durch unklare Umstände ums Leben. Rotkäppchen, ein kleines Mädchen dessen Schicksal unsere Helden in Händen haben. Rumpelzwack, ein Gnom. Er begegnet den Helden zum ersten Mal im Räuberwald und verspottet Gisulf nach Strich und Faden. Später haben unsere Helden Gelegenheit, ihm das Leben zu retten oder ihn seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Wenn die Helden Rumpelzwack retten, begegnen sie ihm ein weiteres Mal im Heilgen Hain. Einwohner von Mühlenbrück Frowin, der wenig sympathische Besitzer der Mühle und dem Spieler bereits aus Waldrada's Solo-Szenario bekannt. Sein Schicksal ist in jedem Fall besiegelt, aber unsere Helden können Lioba (nur wenn sie mit Frowin verheiratet wurde) retten indem sie die junge Frau überzeugen, aus dem Fenster zu springen und mit ihnen zu fliehen. Daglind, eine Einwohnerin von Mühlenbrück. Frowin hat ihr ihre Halskette genommen. Können unsere Helden etwas tun? Gertrud, die Wirtin. Nach dem Untergang von Mühlenbrück kann man ihr im Räuberwald das Leben retten. Später trifft man sie dann in der Taverne im Bruchviertel von Schildfurten. Erkmar, ein Händler. Er hat das Rezept für den Kräutersud. Außerdem ist er ein weiterer Eintrag auf der wachsenden Liste von Waldrada's Liebhabern. Ingwin, ein Zecher in der Taverne Trudwin, im Spiel 'Zecher' genannt. Seinen Namen erfährt man nur über einen anderen Einwohner in der Taverne. Er weiß etwas, aber erst muß sein Mundwerk geschmiert werden. Der Thorungeweihte, dem der hiesige kleine Friedhof untersteht. Besucht ihn bevor ihr Mühlenbrück verlaßt für ein paar Bonus-EP für Gisulf oder Brun. Nach der Rückkehr aus den Zyklopenbergen ist er verschwunden, sein Schicksal unbekannt. (Schmied?) Einwohner von Moorwehr Kunolf, das Oberhaupt von Moorwehr Arnhild, Kunolf's Frau und die Mutter von Lioba und Ekwin. Lioba, eine junge Frau der bald eine ungewollte Heirat bevorsteht. Aber nur wenn sie verheiratet wird steht ihr ein anderes Schicksal als ein früher Tod bevor. Ekwin, Waldrada's hiesiger Liebhaber. (Priester, Alte, Heuwächter?) Einwohner von Schoring Helmar, das Oberhaupt von Schoring. Im späteren Spiel kann man sein Schicksal ändern, je nachdem was unsere Helden ihm raten. Dies muß vor der Verteidigung der Ordenfestung passieren, da die Region südlich des Räuberwaldes danach nicht mehr zugänglich ist. Alsuna, die Tochter von Helmar. Asbirg, eine alte Frau die einst scheinbar die grauenvolle Bekanntschaft des Raben machte. Heute dient sie Alsuna als Magd. Einar, der Versprochene der vermissten Magd Kunna. Kunna, eine vermisste Magd. Wintrud, eine Bewohnerin von Schoring. Ihr Haus wird von Olaf geplündert. Können unsere Helden ihr Hab und Gut zurückholen? Landolf, der Gemahl von Wintrud. Knecht, ein namenloser Einwohner von Schoring. Sonstige Bewohner des Südens Schrecklicher Olaf, ein Pirat der Schoring heimsucht. Unseren Helden obliegt es, Olaf zur Strecke zu bringen. Leif, ein Pirat. Die vermisste Magd Kunna kann bei ihm (als seine Geliebte) gefunden werden. Wenn unsere Helden ihn verschonen ist sein weiteres Schicksal nicht bekannt. Die Helden können Leif auch töten und Kunna zurück zu ihrem Versprochenen in Schoring bringen. Die Feenkönigin, Herrin über den Feensee. Ihre Schwestern wurden von einer garstigen Kreatur entführt. Können unsere Helden helfen? Der Harfenspieler, ein auf einer Insel im Feensee gestrandeter Musiker. Er kann die wild gewordenen Fische nicht bezwingen, aber dafür sind ja schließlich Helden da. Von ihm kann Gisulf das Harfenspiel erlernen (und behält die Harfe in aller Abenteurerdreistigkeit gleich). (Feenschwestern?) Einwohner von Kornweil und Umgebung Nordger, ein starrsinniger Hofbesitzer. Herrschsüchtig und Fremden gegenüber mißtrauisch bis ablehnend. Seine Neigung mit der Faust auf unschuldige Tische einzudreschen hat ihn wohl schon manchen Tisch gekostet. Ortrud, die Gemahlin von Nordger. Sie vermisst ihren Spiegel. Können unsere Helden das funkelnde, spiegelige Kleinod wiederbeschaffen? Der Druide, ein eigenbrötlerischer Geselle. Er bedient sich an Nordger's Schafen, sehr zu dessen Unwillen. Können unsere Helden unblutig Frieden stiften? Darüber hinaus hat er das Rezept für den Magietrank für Waldrada. Und wenn Gisulf geschickt genug ist, kann man beim Druiden auch einen Samen mitgehen lassen. Die Ratsherren Ratsherr Answald, zum Zeitpunkt des ersten Eintreffens unserer Helden in Schildfurten noch der Vorsitzender des Rates. Ratsherr Egino, einer der beiden möglichen Auftraggeber der Helden in Schildfurten. Ratsherr Falk, einer der beiden möglichen Auftraggeber der Helden in Schildfurten. Ratsherr Lantbert, , ein Gesichtsloser, da man ihn nur von hinten sieht (und wenn dann auch nur seine Hände auf den Stuhllehnen, später sieht man ihn nur maskiert). Er dreht später durch und wird zu einem (dem ersten) Geißler. Ratsherr Helmholt, ein Gesichtsloser, da man ihn nur von hinten sieht (und wenn dann auch nur seine Hand mit Weinkelch). Die Stadtwache Schultheiß Nordewin, Anführer der Wache. Üblicherweise pragmatisch, aber auch Sarkasmus und Spott sind ihm nicht fremd. Wächter Eckbert, zuständig für das Westtor. Wächter Audomar, zuständig für das Torviertel. Unfreundlich und sich nicht zu schade, aus anderen ein paar Münzen extra herauszukitzeln. Naja, zumindest versucht er es, ob Ihr darauf eingeht müßt Ihr wissen... Wächter Heilmar, zuständig für den Ratsplatz. Sehr zufrieden mit seinem ruhigen Posten. Wächter Hrodger, zuständig für den Hafen. Er nimmt es mit seiner Aufgabe am Genauesten unter all seinen Kollegen. Wächter Hugobald, zuständig für das Ostor. Ein kleiner Junge terrorisert ihn. Können unsere Helden helfen? Bürger des Torviertels Der Wirt, ein Veteran des Schildfurtener Sturms auf die Hügelsteppe. Heute führt er die Taverne 'Das gefleckte Ferkel'. Pella, eine Amazone und Brun's große Liebe. Wird es dem mutigen Paladin gelingen, Pella's Argwohn zu zerstreuen und sie für sich zu gewinnen? Wido, der Bäckermeister. Gar mannigfaltige Köstlichkeiten lassen sich in seiner Stube erstehen. Eiltraud, die Gattin des Schmieds. Von ihr läßt sich ein Dünger der besonderen Art erhalten. Der Wuffeltinger, ein tierischer Mitbewohner von Eiltraud und Quelle des obig genannten Düngers. Eiltrauds Geselle, jederzeit in der Schmiede anzutreffen. Dietwald '''der Seiler, eine Person die Gisulf wahrscheinlich wie der Gezackte selbst erscheinen mag. '''Giselmund, der Töpfer. Waltrudis, die Gattin von Giselmund. Erkenbald, der Schreiner. Erkenbald's zwei Geselle'''n (namentlich Geselle links und Geselle rechts), in ständigem Streit um eine Säge gefangen. Die '''Glatzenmaid, eine junge Frau die durch tragische Umstände ihrer Haartracht verlustig geht. Nach dem heimtückischen Anschlag auf ihre Kopfzier (und weng einfühlsamer Konversation mit Gisulf) verbringt sie den Rest des Spiels damit, ihr Zimmer mit Tränen zu fluten. Schwanhild, Tochter von Erkenbald und die kleine Schwester der Glatzenmaid. Ludger, ein Spuk der im Krähenturm, seinem einstigen Heim, umgeht. Bertfried, ein etwas wunderlicher Innenausstatter der sich selbst in Gisulf's Haus einläd sobald er den Krähenturm erworben hat. Er ist der Bruder von Hohepriester Sieghelm, sehr zu dessen Missfallen. Bürger des Ratsplatzes Miltraud, die Gemahlin von Ratsherr Falk. Hroswinda, die Gemahlin von Ratsherr Egino. Sieghelm, der Hohepriester des Arnor. Er ist zu jeder Zeit im Tempel des Arnor anzutreffen. Guntbrecht, ein Priester des Arnor. Nach dem Untergang von Mühlenbrück kann er im Arnor-Tempel von Schildfurten getroffen werden. Berengar, ein Priester des Arnor. Gemeinsam mit Guntbrecht trifft man ihn in Mühlenbrück zum ersten Mal. Er kommt bei der Verteidigung von Mühlenbrück gegen zahlreiche Wiedergänger ums Leben. Siegrich, ein Abenteurer und Gisulf's 'Erzfeind' und Rivale. Anders als Gisulf ist Siegrich weit gerühmt und weiß es leider auch selbst... Nicht nur hat er einen Sänger, der seine Taten beständig preist, er ist obendrein unerträglich arrogant und von sich eingenommen. Ein Abenteurer-Wettstreit zwischen ihm und Gisulf wird zeigen, welcher der beiden der Bessere ist. Ratbold Sotanos, ein Händler aus dem fernen Patras. Er hat ein Rezept für Waldrada, sofern unsere Helden ihm zuerst einen Gefallen tun... Der Schmied, einer der wenigen die einen Runenstein in eine Waffe schmieden können. Auch zur Begutachtung von Pfeilspitzen ist er ein Anlaufpunkt. Lantbert, Flagellant und Geißler. Vom Ratsherrn zum Eiferer. Hermine, die Mutter von Sieghelm und Bertfried. Der Henker, ein Mann der seinem Beruf leidenschaftlich zugetan ist. Nebenbei ist er der Hüter der Archive und seine 'Sicherungen' stellen sicher daß das Archiv auch NUR Befugten zugänglich ist. Ungeachtet seines eher dunklen Berufs ist er eine Frohnatur. Außer wenn eine Hinrichtung misslingt, dann neigt er dazu, seine Kapuze durch zu heulen. Bürger des Hafens Langer Landwin, ehemaliger Flußschiffer und derzeit Wirt der Taverne 'Naffermaid' im Hafen. Sein Schicksal nach der Fahrt in den Süden bleibt ungewiss. Kurzer Knut, ein Flußschiffer und erbitterter Rivale des langen Landwin. Sein Schicksal nach der Fahrt in den Süden bleibt ungewiss. Alkmar Folkward Wilrun, eine Fischfrau. Sie hat ein Problem, bei dem Gisulf helfen kann. Bürger des Bruchviertels Hugubert, der Wirt der Taverne 'Katze'. Ingfried, ein stark betrunkener Gast in der Taverne 'Katze'. Er ist ein alter Bekannter von Gisulf. Der seltsam vermummte Gast, ein alter (unliebsam) Bekannter von Waldrada. Zwielichtig, aber er zahlt gutes Gold für Sumpfpilze und Fingerknochen. Wenn man ihm genug 'Material' verkauft hat, geschieht etwas... Albrune, eine arme Frau mit Bedarf nach verschiedenen Dingen. Erst will sie eine Ratte, dann Fussel. Für jeden Fussel bietet sie 25 EP. Erst wenn unsere Helden eine Ratte gefangen, ihr übergeben und ihr ins Haus folgen können Fussel eingetauscht werden. Otgunde, eine Bürgerin des Bruchviertels. Ihr Mann ist sehr krank. Können unsere Helden (und Doktor Schnabel) ihm helfen? Doktor Schnabel, ein Mediziner von zweifelhaftem Geschick, zweifelhafter Bildung und zweifelhafter Qualität. Auch seine Theorien sind zweifelhaft. Eigentlich ist alles an ihm zweifelhaft. Allerdings erschafft(?) er im späteren Spiel einen weiblichen Homunkulus, der durchaus für unsere Helden interessant sein könnte. Ranulf der Gerber. Zutiefst unglücklich damit, sein Gewerbe im Bruch ausüben zu müssen, sehnt er sich nach Anerkennung durch einen Torviertler. Hadufuns, ein Greis der mit seiner Frau im Bruch lebt. Irmingard, Hadufuns Frau. Einwohner von Lindhag Ingwin, der wenig selbstbewußte Hofherr. Niedergeschlagen, unentschlossen und nach eigener Ausage ein chronischer Versager. Ob wohl ein wenig hochprozentiges ihn aufrichtet? Hella, die Ehefrau Ingwins und die Person, die auf dem Hof die Hosen anhat. Mit geübter Lunge und Lautstärke brüllt sie jeden in Grund und Boden, der auch nur ansatzweise über Widerworte nachzudenken wagt. Fladhild, die Tochter von Ingwin und Hella. Sie verbringt ihre Zeit mit Webarbeiten. Willibald, eine kleiner Junge der so gern ein Schnitzholz hätte. Verlorener, eine unbekannte Person die den Abtritt besetzt hält. Papier muß her, dringend. Hirte, ein namenloser Einwohner des kleinen Hofes. Er hat ein Problem das nach furchtlosen, erfahrenen Abenteurern schreit (und Gold verspricht). Der Knecht '''im Freien, ein namenloser Einwohner. Die '''Magd im Freien, eine namenlose Einwohnerin. Die beiden Knecht'''e im Sägewerk, zwei namenlose Einwohner. '''Seilzieher, ein namenloser Einwohner. Diverse Schafe, machen 'mäh'. Einwohner der Schwarzmarsch Wolfgang, das Oberhaupt von Schwarzmarsch. Mit ihm zu sprechen ist nicht leicht und unsere Helden müssen schon etwas leisten, bevor sie überhaupt zu ihm vorgelassen werden. Er und seine Untergebenen teilen ein dunkles Geheimnis. Und eingedenk ihrer Namen ist dieses Geheimnis nicht schwer zu erraten. Oder? Wolfram, ein Untergebener von Wolfgang. Wolfhard, ein Untergebener von Wolfgang. Wolfmar, ein Untergebener von Wolfgang. Wolferich, ein Untergebener von Wolfgang. Arnulf, ein depressiver, etwas einfältiger Einwohner des Dorfes mit einem Problem. Können unsere Helden ihm helfen? Ask, ein wenig lebensfroher kleiner Junge und der Sohn von Arnulf. Sicher können unsere Helden auch eine sinvolle Aufgabe für Ask finden. Rinelda, die Tochter von Arnulf. Eindeutig ein Kind dieser trostlosen Gegend. Kunrada, die Gemahlin des Torfstechers. Sie ist froh, daß ihr Mann nicht sonderlich redselig ist. Ulf, ein Junge der unseren Helden etwas zu Wolfgang's Regiment sagen kann. Vorausgesetzt man ist ihm vorher zu Willen und bringt ihm etwas Ungewöhnliches... Der Torfstecher, ein wortkarger Einwohner von Schwarzmarsch. Er kann jederzeit im Moor bei der Arbeit angetroffen werden und bietet den Helden Torf zum Kauf an. Nasser Jost, Herr über Teile(?) des Tränenmoors. Sonstige Bewohner des Ostens Die Turmmaid, eine Gefangene in einem Turm am Osttor. Es könnte sich lohnen, der Dame zu Gefallen zu sein. Allerdings muß man schon ein bißchen Gold investieren. Geweihter Torunbald, ein blinder Thorun-Priester. Er ist mit seinem Novizen Aistulf unzufrieden. Aistulf, Novize des Thorun auf dem Thorunacker. Seine Situation ist ihm gar nicht Recht und er würde liebend gerne etwas anderes tun. Der Sittapriester, ein Diener der Göttin. Bringt ihm (nicht zu voreilig) das Hainwasser und unsere Helden erhalten eine wahrhaft praktische Gabe als Lohn. Der Hüter des Hains, der Wächter über das Hainwasser. Das Herz des Waldes, eine magische Wesenheit von beträchtlicher Macht. Die Pilzraupe, ein Bewohner der''' Schlundhöhle. Unsere Helden können von der Raupe einen Schild erhalten, wenn sie ihr vorher einen Dienst erweisen. '''Wurst-Siggi, ungekrönter König des Grills. Thusnelda, eine verwirrte Frau die in den vergangenen Schrecken ihren Mann und ihre Tochter verlor. Sie haust in einem Zelt im Heerlager. In ihrem Besitz befinden sich die abgeschnittenen Haare der Glatzenmaid, die sie für ihre Tochter hält (Die Haare, nicht die Glatzenmaid). Wie unsere Helden an die Haare gelangen, liegt an ihnen. Ursula, eine Frau aus dem Süden auf der Flucht vor den Schrecken. Sie kann im großen Zelt des Heerlagers angetroffen werden. Ritter Greif von Falkenburg, ein Raubritter. Adalhaidis Grenzer, ein Mann der an der Brücke nach Wlach angetroffen werden kann. Er begehrt etwas aus dem Westen. Vielleicht kann Gisulf helfen. Helft ihm zeitig, denn er fällt später den Wiedergängern zum Opfer. Der Rote Zauberer, ein eigenbrötlerischer Turmbewohner. Mehrfach im Laufe des Spiels werden die Helden es mit ihm zu tun bekommen. Ist er Freund oder Feind? Was sind seine Beweggründe? Können unsere Helden die Wahrheit lüften? Bewohner der Hügelsteppe Grakh, der Häuptling des Wolfsstammes. Bronk, der beste Späher des Wolfsstammes. Außerdem einer der zahlreichen Liebhaber Waldrada's. Schamane des Wolfes (auch Schamane des Wolfsstammes), der scheinbar einzige Barbar der zu deutlicher Artikulation fähig ist. Krugan, der Häuptling der Widderstammes. Leider den Helden feindlich gesinnt, endet auch er auf der langen Liste erledigter Widersacher. Erscheinung, der namenlose Geist eines Kriegers von einst. Schädel, die fluchbehafteten Überreste eines Kriegers des Schildfurtener Heerzuges. Die Frau aus dem Stein, die Erscheinung einer Sittapriesterin aus lange vergangenen Tagen. Sie hat das Rezept für die Wundertropfen für Waldrada. Sowie eine gewisse Menge namenloser Barbaren verschiedener Stämme, mit denen auf unterschiedliche Weise, inklusive der unzivilisierten, interagiert werden kann. Bewohner des Nordens Margahild, die Hüterin des Eisigen Horns. Ihr Rätsel muß gelöst werden. Einwohner von Manz Bernulf, Oberhaupt von Manz. Er kommt ums Leben, als Wiedergänger kurz nach dem Aufbruch der Helden sein Dorf überrennen. Dagmar, Bernulf's Frau und Ladenführerin. Ihr weiteres Schicksal ist unbekannt. Herlinde, die Brauerin aus Manz. Ihr Schicksal nach der Weiterreise der Helden ist unbekannt. Kind, ein namenloses kleines Mädchen aus Manz und Bernulf's Tochter. Ihr weiteres Schicksal ist unbekannt. Junge, ein namenloser kleiner Junge aus Manz und Bernulf's Sohn. Sein weiteres Schicksal ist unbekannt. Magd, eine namenlose Frau aus Manz. Ihr weiteres Schicksal ist unbekannt. Späher, der namenlose Wachposten gleich am Tor zu Manz. Er fällt den Wiedergängern als erstes zum Opfer, als er durch die Abfahrt der Helden abgelenkt ist. Hirte, ein weiterer Namenloser. Er hütet die Hornlose Feinwollplusterschnucke auf der Wiese südlich von Manz. Sein weiteres Schicksal ist unbekannt. Bürger von Patras Artaxas, der Archon von (West)Patras. Nordländer sind ihm ein Gräuel. Feindselig und von der Überlegenheit der Patraer überzeugt. Er kommt bei der Verteidigung seiner Heimat gegen Wiedergänger ums Leben. Diomedes Hephaistos, der Patraer der Gisulf vom Sklavenhändler kauft. Er kommt ums Leben, als Wiedergänger Patras überrennen. Sostratos Xenophobos, ein fremdenfeindlicher Einwohner von Patras. Kassandra, eine Seherin. Sie weiß Rat, aber will überzeugt werden daß Ihr sie auch versteht. Eumaios Lysios Alexia Milon Phoros Phillipp Nonex Kirke Klytaimestra Kimon Silas Maximus, ein Einwohner von (Ost)Patras. Seine sorgsam geplanten Zirkusspiele nehmen ein plötzliches und schreckliches Ende, genau so wie er selbst. Verus, ein Gladiator in (Ost)Patras. Er kommt ums Leben, als sich ein Dorn zum (für ihn) ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt am ungünstigsten Ort erhebt. Verstorbene Grimald, Gisulf's Lehrling. Der junge Mann versuchte Gisulf zu betrügen. Er kommt ums Leben, als Gisulf ihn dafür seinem Schicksal gegen die von den (ersten?) Dornen in Raserei versetzten Grabschaufler überläßt. Rakazok, ein den Legenden nach erstaunlich volksnaher Zauberer. Arthos, hoher Streiter des Lichts und glühender Anhänger des Güldenen aus vergangenen Tagen. Seine Taten waren, sind und werden legendär sein. Der Rabe, ein Beschwörer und Paktierer mit dunklen Mächten. Vom Orden des Güldenen nach schwerem Kampf erschlagen. Noch immer wirkt seine Bosheit nach. Oder ist der Rabe weniger tot als allenthalben angenommen? Notburga, eine Hexe. Offenbar dem lodernden Eifer des Ordens zum Opfer gefallen.